


Cookies and Cream

by intheflesh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Ok bye, Oops, Zayn Malik - Freeform, and also is called a puppy, harry - Freeform, harry is a cheeseball, i wrote this super late one night, i'm no good at tagging aha, idk - Freeform, it's not really anything, nabisco, no relationship involved, photoshoot, second ever work, starbucks is involved?, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheflesh/pseuds/intheflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just been a really long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cream

Utterly bored, that's how Harry feels. This god forsaken photo op for Nabisco has been taking positively /forever/, what with the stupid "pickle with cheese and ritz" show he had to put on for a bunch of cougars and bored-but-excited men. And now he's stuck with fucking Ritz again, wishing he could be at home, curled up in Ben's spacious attic, watching some Friends reruns and drinking some overly sugary overpriced Starbucks drink that Louis and Zayn tease him about /regularly/. 

Sure, the cute little cookies versus cream thing they got to do was at best /mildly/ entertaining, but it was the end of the seemingly never ending day, and Harry was ready to bolt out of there the moment Amy or Alice or whatever said they could leave. 

Armed with nothing but a Ritz box and his positively /dashing/ good looks (Louis' words, not his), he lazily walked over to the camera area. 

Liam, just finishing up (with chips ahoy, the lucky bastard. Seriously though, who wants to advertise some stupid cracker that isn't even tasty without something adorning it? How was Harry supposed to SELL this shit?), walked off set with a skip in his step. Harry could tell Liam himself was eager to get home, and who could blame him? 

Harry steps on set, ready to get this over with, and does what the photographer, Lily, tells him. He puts the cardboard box up to his ear (brand name facing up, of course) and tilts his head on a weird downwards diagonal, in a questioning sort of way. 

Whatever. 

He bites down on it slightly, and feeling cheeky, he sticks his tongue out, just letting it flop onto the box. He supposes it looks cute, but he sees Louis snort and shake his head, with Niall laughing hysterically at him. 

"What are you two on about now? What've I done wrong?", he demands. 

"Sorry, mate, it's just--" Niall tries to finish his sentence but to no avail, breaking into hysterics again. 

"Fuck off Niall.", Harry sighs. "Oh sorry.", he adds to Lily, although he's not quite sure what he's apologizing for. She just looks amused. He turns to Louis for a more substantial explanation. 

"It's not even that funny, really, mate, it's just- you look a bit like a mentally challenged dog, is all." Louis says, rolling his eyes at Niall, who's practically on the floor now, before cracking a small, tired smile in Harry's direction. 

Harry pouts. He would probably be more offended though if he cared a little more. But whatever, it was cute. He was cute. Everything was cute. Fuck, it's been a long day. 

"Cute. Can I just finish now?" He asks, trying not to be rude and mostly succeeding, he guesses, because Lily shakes her head and pushes her glasses up. 

"Yeah, the whole 'mentally challenged puppy' look actually kind of worked for this, kid. Now get out of my studio." She says it jokingly, but Harry is all too ready to just leave. 

 

After shaking hands with everyone and hugging a lucky few, Harry gets the fuck out of there, leaving a still giggly Niall and an equally bored Louis behind. 

 

And if he curls up on his bed and watches Armeggedon with a venti Caramel Brûlée Latte in one hand and a mini pecan tart in the other that night, trying to fight tears as he watches Bruce Willis sacrifice himself on a meteor to let Ben Affleck go back to Earth, well. No one has to know.


End file.
